


Prom

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Isaac stood in shock as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched Lydia walk down them. It was still hard for him to believe he was the one taking her to prom. She took the last step and stood in front of him looking just like a princess. Her dress was a light pink and there was a small tiara in her hair.

“You look so beautiful,” Isaac stumbled to get out, still in awe.

Lydia blushed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You don’t look bad yourself, Isaac.”


End file.
